Cuando nadie nos ve
by Letraherida
Summary: Sevmione/ Por una equivocación en la realización de una poción Snape y Hermione se ven implicados en una situación... peligrosa. AVISO: Rated M por imágenes de sexo explícito, menores abstenerse de leer.


Hacía siglos que no escribía un Sevmione, leo muchos y tengo varios a medias porque me encantan, pero hoy me he decidido a subir este pequeño relato(Al cual no he dado muchas vueltas, es solo una idea esporádica que necesitaba escribir) muy subidito de tono. El título es patético, pero no tenía mucha idea de cómo llamarlo.

AVISO: Relato con alto contenido adulto, si no os gusta o sois menores de edad, por favor, absteneros a leerlo. Claramente, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

….

Cuando nadie nos ve

Era una mañana demasiado calurosa para meterse en el aula de pociones, con todos aquellos vapores dispuestos a encresparle el pelo aún más si era posible.

Ni siquiera había comenzado su poción, Amortentia, cuando notó la mirada de su compañero de mesa clavada en ella. Hermione miró a Neville, que con cara de cordero degollado le pedía que le ayudara. Ella asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa, no podía negarse a ayudar a Neville en pociones, se le daba tan mal aquella asignatura, y se ponía tan nervioso con la presencia de Snape, que al pobre no le salía bien ni el trabajo más sencillo.

-Ni se le ocurra Granger.-Escuchó al profesor decir desde el frente de la clase.

-¿Perdón?-Le contestó la joven sin poder evitarlo.

-No ayudará a Longbottom hoy.-Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en una mezcla de sorpresa y terror.-La quiero al fondo de la clase, en la última mesa, sola.-Hizo un silencio momentáneo.-Ya.

Hermione comenzó a recoger sus cosas corriendo, siendo consciente de que si no se daba prisa no le daría tiempo a terminar su poción. El profesor había vuelto su mirada a los pergaminos que corregía antes de llamarle la atención y Neville la miraba con un claro sentimiento de pérdida, sabiendo que, sin la ayuda de su amiga, no haría bien el trabajo.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó en un susurro la Gryffindor al pasar por su lado. Él solo asintió derrotado.

Hermione llevaba un buen rato trabajando en su Amortentia cuando el profesor Snape decidió empezar una de sus rondas de revisión de calderos. Siempre le había gustado estar en la primera fila del aula, pero aceptaba que ese lugar le daba privacidad, nadie la miraba a ella absortos en su trabajo mientras que la joven, con solo levantar la vista del caldero, podía ver a todos sus compañeros trabajando. Podía distinguir perfectamente a sus dos mejores amigos, luchando contra la espesa masa en la que se había convertido su poción, otro cero en Pociones, sus EXTASIS no pintaban del todo bien. Suspiró mirando su poción, algo no iba bien con ella tampoco, tendría que haber tomado ya ese brillo nacarado tan característico, pero en su lugar estaba cogiendo un color rosa fucsia muy brillante. Se inclinó sobre la poción, para intentar oler aquellos aromas que ya advirtió una vez en la clase del profesor Slughorn, tampoco fue así, el aroma a pergamino nuevo y a césped recién cortado estaban ahí, pero de repente un fuerte olor a otra cosa la impactó y la recorrió de arriba a abajo como una fuerte corriente eléctrica que terminó parando entre sus muslos. La joven se irguió rápidamente, asustada, como si temiera que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, de lo que acababa de sentir... de lo que seguía sintiendo. Nadie parecía haberse fijado en ella. Snape observaba los calderos de los alumnos a dos mesas de distancia, el resto sudaba sangre intentando terminar la poción, deseando que fuera la hora indicada para irse ya y librarse de aquella tortura.

La alumna volvió su mirada al caldero, muchas cosas estaban mal, no solo el color de la poción, que indicaba un fallo en el procedimiento de elaboración, sino que aquel tercer aroma, que en su sexto curso había sido un referente claro a Ron, ahora había cambiado. Y no solo eso, sino que no podía evitar seguir frotando sus piernas, una contra la otra, tremendamente excitada. El fallo en la poción podía llegar a entenderlo, incluso Malfoy, que era excepcional en aquella materia, tenía problema en aquello momentos para remover el contenido de su caldero. Pero no entendía lo demás, los olores eran fieles a una Amortentia perfectamente realizada a excepción de uno, el importante, el que había indicado cuál era su amor en sexto año, Ron. Ahora, dos años después, con una guerra de por medio, y por fin retomando su séptimo y último curso, Hermione empezaba a entender que, quizá, sus sentimientos por Ron habían sido solo un enamoramiento pasajero, ahora ya no le dolía verle de la mano de Lavender Brown, puede que se hubiera fijado en alguien sin darse siquiera cuenta, puede que fuera ese el tercer olor de su Amortentia.

Pero, ¿qué era ese tercer efecto? ¿Eso que la tenía tan nerviosa y que le daba vergüenza hasta pensar? Hermione no podía creerse que estuviera totalmente excitada en medio de su clase de pociones. No era una mojigata, lo había demostrado en cuarto curso con Víctor Krum en el camarote de su barco, pero eso ya era demasiado. Cada vez iba a más, su respiración estaba acelerada, haciendo que su pecho subiera y baja a mayor ritmo del habitual, una fina capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo y, aunque quería pensar que era por todos los vapores de los calderos, sabía que no era así. Su poción había empezado a destilar un pequeño humo rosa palo que la atraía sin control, sabía que debía tapar su caldero pero no podía, estaba totalmente subyugada al poder de aquel líquido rosa fucsia. El tercer aroma se había hecho aún más potente y empezaba a eclipsar a los otros dos. El olor era claro, libro viejo con una mezcla de _after shave_ masculino muy embriagador. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios y la humedad de entre sus piernas se hizo innegable.

-Granger, apártese, quiero ver ese intento de poción.-Dijo el profesor ignorando el estado de la joven. La alumna escuchó la voz profunda de su profesor y se mordió el labio inferior antes de erguirse de nuevo con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Pensaba que dejaría de aspirar aquel aroma al apartarse de la mezcla, pero su profesor, que se encontraba tras ella, destilaba la misma fragancia. La joven cerró los ojos y aspiró aquel olor, disfrutando de obtenerlo de la fuente original y no de una burda copia, sin llegar a ser del todo consciente de que era al murciélago de las mazmorras a quien olía y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a él y no la veía.

Snape observó un momento desde detrás de ella y, cuando Hermione pensaba que ya se iba a marchar y podría relajarse, vio aparecer su cabeza sobre su hombro. La alumna apreció claramente como aquella pequeña columna de humo rosa se introducía por la enorme nariz de su profesor para luego perderse en la contemplación de su perfil. Desde el fin de la guerra Snape había cogido algunos kilos que le habían favorecido mucho, ahora sus rasgos ya no eran tan afilados y, aunque su nariz seguía siendo obviamente grande, ya no parecía tan descomunal en comparación del resto del rostro. La joven volvió a la realidad cuando el profesor soltó todo el aire contenido en su interior en una especie de suspiro, aunque algunos también lo podrían haber calificado como gruñido, e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, dejando que las dos cortinas negras que tenía por cabello le taparan el rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien profesor?-Le preguntó la joven. El hombre apoyó su mano derecha en la mesa, dejando a la alumna entre su cuerpo y el mueble, aunque sin tocarla en ningún momento, y la contestó de forma abrupta pero sin levantar un ápice la voz, casi en un susurro.

-Haga el favor de cerrar su bocaza un momento Granger.-Los dos respiraban como si terminaran de correr un maratón.

El profesor había visto claramente el fallo en la poción en cuanto vio aquel color tan fuerte, había administrado el ajenjo antes del acónito, lo que había convertido la poción en otra cosa muy distinta. Un potente afrodisiaco, _Passionis_ , que, con su ingesta y un pelo del pocionista, empujaba a realizar los actos más depravados que cualquier mente pudiera imaginar. A veces, si la poción estaba realmente bien hecha, simplemente olerla podía llevar a realizar actos impuros. No creía que ese fuera el caso de la poción de Granger cuando se acercó a comprobar si la poción olía como tenía que oler, ya que compartía esta característica con su hermana la Amortentia. Creyó que realmente la poción era un fracaso cuando olió el mismo aroma que al acercarse a su alumna, pero cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando aquella característica corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y terminó dentro de sus pantalones, dejándole realmente apretado y... duro.

Intentaba tranquilizarse para juntar el valor y tapar aquel maldito caldero cuando la joven giró un poco el rostro y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. No estaba muy seguro de qué contestarle, ni siquiera era capaz de hilar dos pensamientos coherentes que no tuvieran que ver con tener sexo con ella sobre aquella misma mesa. La mandó callar con el poco sentido común que le quedaba e intentó dialogar consigo mismo, tranquilizarse, pero le era imposible, aquel jodido humo seguía rodeándolos y ella estaba tan cerca. Podría haberse preguntado por qué su poción olía a ella, por qué ya no olía a Lily, pero su cerebro había decidido dejar de pensar en esas cosas y darle el mando de su cuerpo a otro lugar de su anatomía.

El profesor juntó su cadera el trasero de la joven que estaba tan excitada que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar un grito, lo sustituyó por un pequeño gemido.

-Vamos a ser silenciosos señorita Granger.-Dijo Snape acercando mucho sus labios al oído de la alumna.-No querrá que sus compañeros la vean tan...-Snape rio cínicamente.-indispuesta.-Ella asintió enérgicamente y él después lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven antes de seguir bajando por su cuello, mientras frotaba sin parar sus caderas, con sus manos en la mesa, haciendo que las caderas de la chica se toparan con esta.

Hermione se mordía el labio intentando acallar los gritos que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal, muy mal, pero lo deseaba tanto. Sentía al profesor Snape rozarse contra ella, tan duro, y no podía preguntarse cómo no estaba ya entre sus piernas. Él pareció leer sus pensamientos porque, tras echar una rápida mirada a la clase y cerciorarse de que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que hacían, la bajó su ropa interior hasta la mitad del muslo y le susurró de nuevo al oído.

-Abra un poco las piernas Granger.-Ella se dejaba hacer sin impedimento alguno.

Esperaba ya su miembro en su entrada cuando recibió dos dedos del profesor de golpe y sin ceremonias. Gritó, no pudo evitarlo, y miró a la clase muerta de miedo, pero sus compañeros parecían sordos. Era imposible que no la hubieran escuchado. Entonces vio como la mano izquierda de su profesor, esa que no estaba ocupada entre sus muslos dejaba encima de la mesa su oscura varita y volvía a hablarla al oído, era tan erótico que la hablara al oído.

-¿Cree que iba a confiar en la palabra de una Gryffindor?-Hermione no lo veía pero sabía que estaba sonriendo y ella sonrió también porque le encantaba todo aquello.-Me gusta que chille.-Le seguía susurrando mientras la joven soltaba pequeños pero fuertes gemidos de gozo ahora que se sentía segura a cada embestida de los dedos de su maestro.-Me gusta saber que usted está aquí, disfrutando y sudando de gusto con el asqueroso murciélago de las mazmorras, mientras San Potter y el zanahorio Weasley sudan de desesperación e incompetencia.-Hermione se dio cuenta de que Snape era de esos hombres a los que les gustaba hablar sucio mientras tienen sexo y ella se sorprendió al ver que lo estaba disfrutando también. Oyó una cremallera que se bajaba para luego sentirse piel con piel con su profesor contra sus nalgas.- ¡Dios Granger!-Gimió el hombre al fin liberado.-Deberíamos haber hecho esto hace años. ¿Le gusta?-Hermione no contestaba, solo disfrutaba del roce de sus dedos y su miembro mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la mesa.-¡Conteste!-Snape había adoptado el mismo tono que en clase y eso por un momento sobresaltó a la alumna que salió de su ensoñación y contestó al fin.

-Sí.-Dijo en un susurro, avergonzada.

-¿Qué le gusta? Dígamelo.-Snape había sacado sus dedos de la entrepierna de su alumna y su miembro de entre sus nalgas y lo había colocado entre sus piernas, frotándose con toda su intimidad.

-Me-me-Hermione tartamudeó, le daba tanta vergüenza hablar.-Me gusta usted señor.-Ambos se sorprendieron ante tal revelación. Y aunque ni siquiera Hermione sabía de dónde había salido aquello, sabía que no era mentira. Snape tenía una sonrisa radiante, podría haberle contestado un "Usted a mí también." y no habría mentido tampoco, pero quería divertirse un poco más.

-¿Así que le gusta el murciélago de las mazmorras?-Presionó el profesor a su alumna. Ella asintió rápidamente.- ¿Le gusta su asqueroso y viejo profesor?-Aquello de lo decía con una voz tan profunda y tan bajo en su oído que Hermione no podía evitar estremecerse aún más que con aquello que tenía entre sus piernas. Volvió a asentir.-Hable Granger.-Ordenó de nuevo.

-Oh, dios, sí.-Dijo más como un gemido que como cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Qué quiere que le haga su asqueroso profesor?-Snape seguía frotándose mientras con una mano ya se agarraba a la cintura de la joven y con la otra subía indecentemente por el interior se la ropa hasta uno de sus pechos. Hermione respiraba más rápido y fuerte si era posible, buscando valor y un poco de concentración para formar una frase medianamente coherente.

-Quiero...-Snape llegó a su pecho y bajó el sujetador, presionando su pezón.-Quiero...

-¿Sí Granger?-Instó su profesor mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. No creía que pudiera aguantar mucho, pero quería que ella se lo pidiera.

-Profesor, quiero que me la meta.-Snape sonrió ante la contundencia en la frase de la joven y le besó el cuello mientras se introducía rápidamente en ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente del gusto y gimió sin contemplaciones, escuchó también los gruñidos de Snape en su oído, disfrutando al fin de estar en su interior. El profesor empezó a moverse rápidamente sin darle casi tiempo a acostumbrarse, no le hizo falta, estaba tan húmeda. Hermione intentó inclinarse sobre la mesa, pero Snape se lo impidió y cogiéndole de la barbilla hizo que mirara hacia el lugar donde sus amigos comenzaban a embotellar sus intentos de poción.

-¿Ve a esos dos intentos de mago?-Snape no esperó contestación, la embestía con tanta rabia como le hablaba.-Jamás la harán sentir como yo. ¿Me ha oído?-A Hermione le parecía imposible no oír sus palabras, solo podía sentir el enorme placer de sus furiosas embestidas y embriagarse con aquel tono de voz.-Jamás, ¿me escucha?-Se acercó tanto a su oído que pegó los labios a él.-Jamás la follarán como yo.-A la joven le habría gustado decirle que no quería a Harry de esa manera, y ahora sabía que a Ron tampoco. Le habría gustado decirle que solo se imaginaba junto a él de esa manera, pero le era imposible decir nada que no fuera pedirle más y más. Snape empezó a arremeter con tanta fuerza que la mesa empezó a moverse de su sitio. Por un segundo a Hermione le preocupo que sus compañeros pudieran darse cuenta de lo que hacían, realmente le sorprendía que no se hubieran percatado ya, pero Snape en su interior no le dejaba pensar en mucho más, rezó para que el hechizo del profesor silenciara también el ruido del mueble y siguió disfrutando.

Ambos estaban al límite, cuando el profesor Snape se percató de que ya no le quedaba mucho más llevó su mano hacia el frente de la joven y acarició su clítoris mientras le propinaba las últimas y más fuertes embestidas. A la vez volvió a agarrar su cara con la mano izquierda, la única libre, y la dirigió hacia Harry. Entonces Hermione sintió como palidecía de golpe y como su estómago se retorcía. Vio cómo su amigo miraba hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido. Solo fue un segundo, ya que al siguiente cerró los ojos presa de un potente orgasmo mientras su profesor la seguía masturbando y se derramaba en su interior. Ella gritó presa de la excitación mientras él le pedía que se corriera con él al oído entre gruñidos.

Hermione sintió, entre aquella vorágine de sentimientos post coito, como su profesor le subía rápidamente su ropa interior y se iba hacia su mesa pidiendo que le dejaran las muestras de la poción sobre la mesa. Estaba algo sudoroso, pero jamás nadie podría haber dicho que acababa de tener sexo con una de sus alumnas al fondo de la clase. La joven miró su poción para darse cuenta de que estaba arreglada y tenía ante sí una perfecta Amortentia.

Le daba miedo mirar hacia Harry, sabía que la había visto, la había visto teniendo sexo desenfrenado con Snape. Se preguntaba si algún día podría volver a mirarlo a la cara mientras recogía todo su material cuando vio a sus dos amigos acercarse.

-¿Ha sido muy duro Snape?-Hermione levantó la vista para mirarle. ¿Cómo podía hacerle una pregunta tan tremendamente indiscreta? ¿Y es que acaso no le iba a recriminar? ¿Ni siquiera un enfado? Harry tenía una expresión de comprensión y lástima, como si Hermione fuera un pequeño perro apaleado que necesitara cariño. La Gryffindor no entendía nada y su amigo pareció notarlo.-He visto cómo te echaba la bronca, parecía un auténtico basilisco.-Hermione no comprendía nada. ¿Bronca? ¿Qué bronca?

-Parece que un basilisco, porque te has quedado como una piedra.-Bromeó Ron.

-Granger, ¿pretende que vaya yo a recoger su muestra?-El profesor había interrumpido su conversación.- ¿Quiere acaso que amplíe una semana más su castigo?-Hermione salió de su ensoñación y, cogiendo el pequeño frasco con la poción se acercó al escritorio de Snape.-La quiero esta noche en mi despacho.-Harry y Ron la esperaban, Snape les miró de mala manera y no hizo falta nada más para que los chicos esperaran fuera.

-Harry no ha...-Hermione era incapaz de terminar una frase. -¿Cómo lo...?-El hombre rodeó su escritorio y se acercó a ella, pegando sus cuerpos. El efecto de la poción había pasado pero ya no le hacía falta para sentir aquella necesidad de tenerla cerca.

-Soy mago, Granger.-Snape volvía a tener aquella sonrisa cínica, Hermione era la primera vez que la veía y se derritió al tenerla tan cerca.-No iba a permitir que nadie más disfrutara del espectáculo que es verla correrse.-La alumna se estremeció al escucharle decir aquello casi contra sus labios, de una forma tan burda y directa.-Solo tuve que hacer que la clase viera lo que yo quería que viera.

-Entonces...-Seguía costándole hablar.- ¿no estoy castigada?

-Sí lo está Granger.-La Gryffindor se sorprendió, ella no había hecho nada.- Está castigada por arrastrar a su profesor a realizar actos impuros durante su clase de pociones.-Snape empezó e besar la mejilla de la joven y a bajar a su barbilla mientras esta suspiraba.- Además, quiero repetirlo.-Hermione sintió como se estremecía de nuevo de arriba a abajo. Snape no la dio tiempo a contestar, la besó en los labios de forma posesiva, abrazándola por la cintura y juntando sus caderas de nuevo donde volvía a tener una erección. De repente se separó abruptamente, cuando Hermione empezaba a rendirse de nuevo.-Fuera de aquí. A las ocho en mi despacho.-Hermione caminó a la puerta después de coger su mochila, antes de salir la voz de su profesor volvió a pararla.-Granger, si la veo demasiado agarrada a Weasley o a Potter...-Hermione sacó valor al fin y le interrumpió.

-Profesor, solo quiero estar "demasiado agarrada" a una persona... y no es un Gryffindor.-La joven intentaba ser pícara, ponerse al nivel de su profesor, aún le quedaba mucho camino pero era un buen comienzo.

-Eso espero Granger.-Le contestó Snape mientras salía ya por la puerta.- Eso espero.

…..

Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así dejadme vuestra opinión con un bonito comentario y, si no es así, también, que nunca es tarde para aprender.


End file.
